Cronicas adultas Lex Luthor vs Superman
by Carontex
Summary: Estas son las cronicas adultas, los mitos de nuestra infancia reviven y contemplan el nuevo mundo con los ojos de un anciano y no con los de un niño.Los personajes y derechos son de sus autores originales....del resto pueden crucificar al que escribe.


Cronicas adultas / Lex Luthor vs Superman.

Visto una bata de estar por casa color escarlata con las iniciales L.L en el pecho , es marca de la casa , esta mañana volví a afeitarme la cabeza , tengo el cráneo rapado , perfecto e inmaculado , después , serie de flexiones , ya consigo casi doscientas , un par mas de dominadas y realiza la entrada mi entrenador personal de Karate ,katas ejecutados como si de un ballet se tratara, al poco mi mayordomo tiene preparado el bloody mary con un apio recién cortado de mi granja naturalista privada.

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar, el problema de mi libido, un mal que intento atenuar desde la adolescencia, una hembra no me basta y mientras el Trasmetal suena por los altavoces de ultima generación, el ciclo de ruso inducido cabalga como un caballo desbocado por mi cerebelo.

Siento mi cuerpo pleno de energía y me consiento humano, un ser vivo, mortal y etéreo, como una libélula campando en su terreno de caza en las ciénagas malolientes y quietas de un pantano olvidado, el conocimiento es pleno y fugaz al mismo tiempo y como mortal que soy tengo que apresurarme en alcanzar la perfección antes de que la parca me alcance.

Suena la música, sónica e industrial de Ramnstein, lolitas núbiles con acento cirílicos y me masturbo pleno de sudor en el banco de pesas.

Sobre las doce del medio día descanso y pienso en mi enemigo, el tipo de la ese mayúscula en el pecho, un alíen, un extraño, que planea la invasión del planeta y nadie mas que yo lo percibe, maldito, maldito seas, extraterreno de mierda.

Mis contactos en el pentágono no surten efecto, las guerras planeadas, como la de Irak, suenan a falsa mientras el se muestre como adalid.

¿Es que nadie lo ve ?... no ven como el es la pica de acero que conquistara el mundo, es la avanzadilla de una súper raza de seres que acabará con nosotros, con cada actuación nos hace ver lo mediocres que somos, lo humildes y sanas bestias que habitamos este trozo de tierra mientras el planeta de los dioses, Kriptón, se traduce en la panacea circunstancial de su especie invasora.

Crepitan los violines de Wagner camuflados con la voz del gran Till Lindemann e imagino un futuro sin el donde los sapiens cometen errores no subsanados por paternalistas mercachifles vestidos de azul, payasos inmisericordes, con pijama, aliens cuidados que raptan novias de instituto y después se vuelven periodistas imbéciles.

En los Alpes está la solución, el cuarto, el cuarto mandato del Reich, estos son los nuevos Dioses, de carne y hueso. Abandoné el neoliberalismo por el que fui conocido y abrace la nueva fe la única que nos librará de El pero algo me dice que no quedara quieto hasta no tener un encuentro.

Las puertas abiertas de par en par ante su presencia , nada puede pararle , es el hombre de acero , como bien saben , cruza el largo pasillo hasta mi estancia donde lo espero con una copa de brandy de dos mil dólares la botella , sentado en mi sofá preferido .

El aire acondicionado mueve su capa carmesí, el flequillo, azul como un trueno cruza su frente apolíneo, ajustado el traje hasta la extenuación o la asfixia.

- Hola Lex...- es el interludio de su farsa, de su mayor obra teatral.

- Superman – pronuncio la frase con todo el desprecio que puede farfullar una garganta humana maculada en sangre – jodido alienígena invasor – termino.

- TE BUSCO, AMIGO, TE BUSCO Y NO TE ENCUENTRO.

- Vade retro Satanás, eres el demonio en la tierra, yo te maldigo, utilizaré todo el dinero que pueda gastar en convertirte en escoria.

- No... no te daré ese gusto , querido amante .

Ramnstein suena ahora poderoso, me levanto del sofá y encaro a mi enemigo, en bata roja, no necesito artificios en demostrarle que es un hombre el que le habla.

Superman, avanza, despacio, una sonrisa sardónica y demoníaca el rizo de la cara como un tajo de hacha cruza la frente y los ojos brillan con luciferino frenesí, tengo miedo por mi vida cuando en un gris el hombre de hierro descerraja un beso de tornillo en mi boca.

Siento su lengua cruzar la línea de mis dientes, la húmeda presencia que invade la oquedad hasta encontrar el paladar, sus brazos de acero agarran mi cintura, soy una presa de una sexualidad extrema incógnitamente extraña.

La daga escondida de pura Kriptonita en el bolsillo trasero es agarrada, empuñada y embestida contra su vientre.

Y derrotado el, contemplo como la sangre, no de este mundo, mancha el salón central, un verde tornasolado marca una silueta de cadáver.

Mientras la sonrisa de muerto muestra el hilo de sangre de su boca de labios perfectos.

Muérete maldito hijo de puta, muérete de una puta vez – comulgo con esta frase en el silencio sepulcral de la mansión.


End file.
